Deadly love - Gaanaru, OCxSasuke
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: After thed eath of Naruto and Hikari's parents, the two siblings have found love in an unlikely place. Surrounded with the suspicion that they know something about the murder of their parents, will Naruto and Hikari have to run to save the loves of the ones they love, or will their love turn deadly?
1. Chapter 1

Hikari's P.O.V.

The gun clattered to the ground.

"Go on Hikari, shoot me! I did it! I killed them, and I enjoyed it. The taste of their blood on my lips, the feeling of their life slowly drain out of them. I can't deny what I am, just as you can't deny the destiny that your parents gave to you," said Sasuke. I just looked down at him, the tears that had clouded my vision running down my face. I couldn't bring my self to pick up the gun and shoot the boy in front of me. I was a hunter and I couldn't even do the one thing I was destined for.

"I can't do it, Sasuke. I would rather shoot my self a thousand times over than watch you die, let alone kill you. I didn't choose this lifestyle. It was forced upon me by my parents. That's why Naruto isn't a hunter, he told them he would run away and never come back. Even when he had been ill, he would have run away. I tried the same but it wouldn't work." Sasuke stared at me, my emerald green eyes meeting his blood red.

"You were ... forced? You didn't ... want to become a ... You wouldn't kill me even after what I have just done to most of your family. Gaara has Naruto captive. This would be the perfect time to exact your revenge ... yet you refuse?" Sasuke struggled with what I had told him. I fell to my knees before the boy, and took a deep, unsteady breath.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are one of the most important people to me. Gaara would never hurt Naruto, they fancy each other for a start!" a small smile reached my lips, "I also know that, with every fiber of my being, I love you. I could never hate you. I am glad, because know my parents will never be able to hurt another soul. Now that they are gone, me and Naruto are safe from their evil hunter ways. I will never, as long as I live, bear ill will towards you. You are the love of my life..." I felt as if a great weight had been taken off my shoulders. Sasuke continued to stare at me, but I saw that tears had come to his eyes.

"You ... love me?" Sasuke's blood red eyes faded to his natural black as the tears escaped. He wiped the blood from his chin. I just looked at the ground. I wasn't worried about Naruto at all. I knew he was safe with Gaara, but I did wonder if Naruto had told the redhead of his love for him. "Hikari ... I meant what I said earlier. I know what I did was wrong, but I can't help the fact that I had enjoyed doing it. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, as well as Naruto, and now I am worried that I have ruined the relationship between me and your brother." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a light blush creep up on Sasuke's face. "And I ... I ... I love you too..." he whispered. My head snapped up and I looked at the blush that was obvious on his face. I could feel my cheeks heat up as well, so I ducked my head down trying to hide the blush on my face from Sasuke.

"We are both quite similar," I said. Sasuke smiled at me.

"How so?" he asked. I continued to stare at the ground.

"We both have our brothers left for company, we both have done things we aren't proud of and-" I was cut off by Sasuke's lips on mine. I felt myself melt into the kiss, and I reached my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I could feel Sasuke's arms snake around my waist. All too soon, the kiss ended.

"There is only one thing that I regret most at this minute in time," he said.

"What's that?" I asked. I looked up to see the older boy smiling down at me.

"Not kissing you sooner," he said, as our lips met again...


	2. Chapter 2

*NARUTO'S POV*

I had received Gaara's text message a few minutes ago, but my mother had been talking to me about starting training with my sister, but I refused. I sighed as I pulled out my phone to read the text message from Gaara.

MY DAD WENT OUT FOR WORK. COME OVER IF

YOU WANT. WE CAN TALK ... I HAVE RAMEN WITH

YOUR NAME ON IT :) XOX G.

I smiled at the message from Gaara. He was never one for texting, and it was funny when ever he tried to say something meaningful by text. The thought of ramen made my mouth water, but ever since I found out Gaara was a vampire I had been trying to avoid the guy, but my stupid teenage hormones kept reminded me how I felt about Gaara, and they were reminding me of this fact to this very minute. It was hard to hide from my parents that Gaara was a vampire because they were hunters, but Gaara had learned to disguise his aura as a humans which helped. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I was thinking about Gaara. My sister Hikari new about my major crush on Gaara. she was always telling me to tell him but I could never work up the courage to tell him. A thought came to me. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell Gaara. I quickly typed my reply and reviewed it before sending it to Gaara.

SURE BE OVER SOON. LOL SASUKE WAS

TOTALLY RIGHT. WE ARE LIKE A MARRIED

COUPLE XOX ;) N

I went down the stairs as fast as I could without killing myself. I had no idea where Hikari was to tell her I was going to tell Gaara, but my mum was in the living room, so at least I could tell SOMEONE what I was going to do. I walked in to the living room and sat down beside my mum.

"Hey mum, I'm going to go over to Gaara's house for a while because he's kinda lonely with only his brother and sister for company. His dad left for work a little while ago," I told her. My mum looked at me suspiciously.

"Naruto, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" she asked me. I blushed and looked away before she noticed that I was blushing.

"What ever do you mean mum?" I asked with an awkward laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Uzumaki Naruto do not lie to me. The fact that you are blushing immediately gives away something, that and the fact you used the quick change hunter technique. You have dressed up it seems," she smiled at me. My face turned as red as a tomato, and I suddenly became very interested in the patterns on the wooden floor.

She was right, of course. Instead of wearing my usual orange and black tracksuit, I had put on a tight black t-shirt and my best pair of dark blue jeans.

"You like him, don't you?" asked my mum.

"He's my best friend isn't he? If I didn't like the guy I wouldn't hang out with him..." I said. My mum gave me a playful whack across the head.

"You know what I mean Naruto ... Though I think you should keep this from your father because if he knew you were dating a vampire I think he would have a heart attack," she sighed and squeezed my shoulder. I froze where I was sitting.

"You know? Me, Gaara and Hikari have worked so hard to keep it from you and dad. I'm just glad that dad doesn't know. What will the Huunter Association do if they find out you haven't killed vampires?" I looked to my mum in question, she just smiled at me.

"I am good friends with Gaara's parents, and yes Minato doesn't know. I hate the Hunters Association, it's your father that works for those ... That's why you have my last name. So no one can link you back to him ... Now go, don't leave poor Gaara waiting!" She hugged me and I left for Gaara's.

I ran all the way there, half way across town, to impatient to wait for a bus. I was out of breath and tired from running. I walked up the steps to Gaara's huge front door. As I raised my hand to knock the door, opened. Konkuro, Gaara's older brother had opened the door, and behind him was Gaara's sister Temari.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you! Gaara told us you were coming over. Come on in." I thanked Konkuro. I noticed Gaara at the top of the stairs. He indicated that I should follow him up the stairs, so I did. I heard Temari giggle behind me. I looked round to see Konkuro shove her into the living room and close the door.

When I got into Gaara's room I took a minute to take it all in. Gaara had a big bedroom, with and ensuite bathroom, state of the are computer, a sofa, television and a really fancy bed. The theme of his room seemed to be black and red. Gaara sat on the sofa and I sat opposite him on the bed. I took a deep breath and got straight to the point.

"Gaara ... we've been friends for a very long time ... and over that time I have ... developed ... feelings for you. I have wanted to say this to you for years, but I haven't been able to work up the courage to ask you out. I've been thinking about it and I think it's time that I told you how I really feel about you," I was blushing furiously and looked at the ground, too embarrassed to meet Gaara's gaze.

"Naruto ... I ... I ... I have wanted to say the exact same words to you since the day we met in first year ... I have only recently realised that what I felt was love, after Konkuro and Temari told me that what I felt was love. I had wanted to get my feelings out in the open so I invited you over so we could talk." Gaara reached out and lifted my face to look at him. I felt something bloom up inside of me, filling me with absolute joy and happiness. I realised with a jolt that what I felt was love. Gaara stared into my eyes and I felt myself blush again. Gaara reached closer and our lips met. I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss, never wanting it to end. A knock at the door caught our attention and Gaara pulled away, chuckling when tried to kiss him back.

Gaara's mum walked in and Gaara stood up walking over to her. "Gaara, Konkuro asked me to come up and let you know that the playstation three is no longer being used," she said. Gaara thanked her and then we both went down to stairs to play it.

I had been playing Guitar Hero with Gaara for just over three hours when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw that is was my sister.

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" I asked her. I could hear that Hikari was breathing heavily.

"Naruto ... Mother ... Father ... They're ..." I could hear the fear in my sister's voice.

"What's wrong with mum and dad sis?" I asked her.

"They're dead..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Hikari's P.O.V.*

It had been two weeks since the death of our parents. Me and Naruto were staying with a friend of our father's until we could live on our own. He was a retired hunter, but he used charms on his house, so I couldn't see Sasuke unless we met up outside school.

I was in the city park, trying to escape the daily horrors of life. The funeral had only been a few days ago, but it felt like it had been forever. I sighed.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer," said a voice behind me, I jumped. I spun around and jumped into his arms when I realised who it was.

"I don't care," I said to him. Sasuke put his arms around me, and I hugged him.

"This doesn't change anything," he said. I looked up into his eyes, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We can't tell anyone what happened," he said. I nodded.

"I'm certainly not going to tell anyone anytime soon. I'd be killed before you could see vampire!" I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"I mean everything, Hikari. Anything that was said between either of us, you can't tell _anyone_ at all," said Sasuke seriously.

"But Naruto knows!" I exclaimed. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, I know. But he's ok. If my brother found out about my feelings for you, he would kill you in a heart beat." Sasuke stroked my head fondly, and I smiled. The breeze blew my hair around my face, and he smiled softly. It was hardly noticeable, but it was there.

"I can take him on. I might be small, but I could hold my own against him!" I said enthusiastically.

"I want to protect you," whispered Sasuke. My eyes were tearing up. A tear fell, and Sasuke whipped it away. "I'll call you later. Okay?" And with that he was gone.

I headed back to the house. I had gotten a message from Naruto to say that Kakashi had left to go see a friend who had been out of town, so I had taken this opportunity to get home before Kakashi got back.

I arrived home, but before I could put my key in the door Naruto had opened it and was pulling me inside.

"Kakashi said he'd be about an hour, so that gives us plenty of time," he said quickly.

"To do what?" I asked confused. He thrusted a suitcase into my hands.

"We're leaving," he said seriously. I frowned.

"Why? We only have a few more years before we can live on our own. We may as well wait," I said.

"Kakashi has given us a new curfew, and new rules," said Naruto. He took my arm and brought me in to the kitchen. There on the fridge was a piece of paper entitled 'Rules of the House'. I took it off the fridge and read it.

_1. Rooms must be kept tidy at all times. Under no circumstances is there to be any dirt at all._

_2. You must follow the chore list overleaf._

_3. Everyone must be up by 7 o'clock sharp, even on weekends._

_4. You must be in 8 o'clock every evening. Failure to meet this will result in punishment._

_5. No visitors allowed without clearing it first._

_6. No unhealthy food is allowed in the house. Any found will be thrown out and you will be punished._

_7. Internet is for weekends only, and you must book a slot, that lasts one hour._

_8. No mobile phones permitted under any circumstances unless you have been given one from the Hunter's Association._

_9. Lessons from Kyoto will be given to replace normal school, as well as hunter training. Refusal to comply will result in severe punishment._

_10. Under no circumstances are you to hang out with vampires. Failure to comply will result in Association punishment._

I stared at the paper in horror. I looked up to Naruto, but he was gone. I pt it back on the fridge and raced up the stairs. I heard Naruto in his room. I walked in, and the place was a mess. He had clothes shoved into the bag in no order, and a lot of it was on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Naruto turned to look at me.

"Packing, what does it look like?" he retorted. I sighed and walked over to his bag. I tipped it upside down. "Hey!"

"Watch this," I said smugly. I refolded the clothes quickly, and put them in the bag as I folded them. I was done in less than five minutes.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Hunter training helps," I said. I noticed my suitcase had nothing in it, so I picked it up and went into my room. I packed my bag, though it took me a bit loner to decide what I wanted to bring, and what to leave behind. I packed all of my make-up, most of my perfume, and still had enough for my laptop, and some of my weapons. I walked out of my bedroom, and Naruto came out of his, hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked. Naruto frowned.

"Gaara. I asked him to come pick us up. If by chance Kakashi came back early, I don't think we'd be getting very far. So, back up is on it's way to speed us the hell outta here!" said Naruto.

"Let's get shoes and stuff on then," I said. We both went down the stairs, and left our suitcases in the front hall. I had my sneakers on quickly as did Naruto. I got my suitcase and wheeled it into the kitchen, where the back door was. I went back for Naruto's too.

"What're you doing?!" he cried. I looked at him. All of a sudden, there was the jangle of keys. I didn't stop to reply. I grabbed my suitcase as well as Naruto's, and he opened the back door. I stepped out quickly, and Naruto closed the door as quietly as possible. I walked around the side of the house, and Naruto followed, his own suitcase being trailed behind him.

"For that exact reason!" I whisper exclaimed. I waited from the side of the house. I had a view of the front window, but I was still hidden from sight. I watched Kakashi take off his coat.

"Shit, Gaara's here," whispered Naruto into my ear. I kept my eyes on Kakashi. He hadn't yet noticed the car parked out in front of his house. He walked out of the living room, probably to find out where we were. I took the opportunity to move, and raced across the garden. Gaara was beside me in seconds. He had the boot open, and he put mine and Naruto's suitcases in. He closed the boot, and turned to me.

"Get back here!" came a cry. I turned to see Kakashi standing at one of the front windows. Naruto jumped into the car. I followed him. I saw Kakashi shut the window angrily as we sped off towards freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thanks Gaara," said Naruto. We hit the intersection, and rather than taking the lane that would lead us to where Gaara lived, he took the lane that lead to the high way.

"Where are we going?" I asked Gaara.

"Airport," he replied. I frowned.

"Why the airport?" I asked. Gaara sighed.

"You are both the off spring of famous hunter's. It would be unwise to stay here any longer. There is a good chance that Kakashi will contact the Hunter's association. Sasuke has a villa in the south of France. We will reside there," he said. I gaped. That was, like, the biggest speech I had ever heard from Gaara.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Naruto. "We're going to FRANCE?!" Gaara nodded.

"I would've liked to go to Florence, but France will do," he said. My eyes went wide.

"France will do? We've never even been out of Japan!" I exclaim. Gaara rolls his eyes.

"Do we even have passports?" asks Naruto.

"That has been sorted already. We will be taking a private plane, so passports won't be needed," said Gaara.

We arrived at the airport, and I was having a hard time not crying. I had already seen one or two hunter's about the place, and I was sure at any minute they would attack us. Gaara had told me to put on a hat and sunglasses, and we had taking Naruto's orange jacket off. He said we didn't need to worry about proper disguises, because we would be gone soon enough.

We made our way over to the checking in desk, and Gaara went and spoke to the lady. He showed her something (his passport?) and then the woman nodded. Gaara came back over to us.

"We're all cleared. Now we just wait to board the plane," he said. I nodded. Naruto took the lead and headed over to the security desk to get our luggage checked. I cursed silently, hoping Gaara wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Problem?" he asked me. I smiled tightly.

"I brought some of my weapons incase they would be needed," I said.

"Hikari, that wasn't a good idea," said Naruto. I glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know that I would be going on a plane?!" I hissed. Gaara looked slightly amused, though it was hard to tell.

"You don't need to worry. Security can be handled," said Gaara. I looked to him, and frowned.

I was on the plane now, and dead tired. This was one heck of a private plane though. There was rooms we could sleep (Naruto and Gaara were sharing a room, surprise, surprise.) I was left on my own, but I felt lonely. I didn't know where Sasuke was, and I doubted that he would be in France with us.

Yawning, I lay down in my bed, and closed my eyes, falling to sleep quickly.

Something heavy landed on top of me, startling me awake.

"What the hell Naruto?!" I cried. He just smirked.

"We need to refuel soon," he said. I nodded.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked. Naruto grinned.

"Syria. We'll be landing in Damascus any time now." Naruto jumped up and down. He was excited, that much was obvious. I also noticed something too. Two small dark holes on the side of his neck.

"You let him drink from you?" I commented. Naruto blushed furiously, turning away.

"If it was Sasuke doing it to you, it would be different. Am I right?" he said. I cringed. It Hadn't meant to come out like that.

"Naruto, I didn't mean-"

"Your just like them. Gaara was right, I should've left you behind." Naruto left the room, the door slamming behind him. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I hadn't meant to say it the way I did. I was merely stating that I liked the fact Naruto had found someone he was happy with, but he hadn't let me finish what I was going to say.

The door opened, and Gaara came in.

"What did you say to him?" he asked me. I could see he was angry. Really angry.

"He wouldn't let me finish. It doesn't matter anyway. When we land in Damascus I'm going back to Japan." Gaara's non-existent eye brows rose.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. I sighed.

"Naruto doesn't want me here," I said. Gaara frowned.

"I am sure that is not the case. Let me talk to him," he said. I lay back in the bed.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks anyway Gaara," I said. I heard the door open and close, signaling that Gaara had left. I rolled over. I'd have to go and buckle up soon.

I made my out of the room/cabin and headed into the main room where our seats were. When I saw Naruto, he turned away to look out the window. Gaara sat beside him, and I took a seat on the other isle. The seat belt button flashed, and I clicked mine into place.

"We are now arriving in Damascus to refuel, and then we will be heading to France. During refuelling could all passengers please exit the plane. Thank you," said the pilot over the transmitter.

The plane began to slowly descend to the airport in Damascus. I kept a tight grip on the seat, having never been on one before, and I didn't like the landing, or the taking off at all. I tried to calm my hectic breathing. I heard Gaara murmur something into Naruto's ear.

"I don't care what she does," he said, "she's a hypocrite." I glared in front of me. This was not a good time to get angry.

"You don't mean that," said Gaara. I heard Naruto sigh.

"I do. Heck, I'll even help her get her luggage," Naruto said. I then realised something. I didn't have a passport.

"I don't have a passport," I said. Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there'll be some Hunter guys in Damascus that'll sort you out," he said.

The plane touched down on the ground, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The seat belt button clicked off, and I took my belt off. I looked out the window, duly noticing the sun was down. Even though the sun didn't bother Gaara that much, because he was so old, it still irritated him a bit.

As we got off the plane, an attendant led us into the airport. The minute we were free of him, I turned to Gaara.

"Is there anyway you can get me on a return flight to Japan?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're really going to go back?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Ofcourse she is," said Naruto, coming over to us. "Once a hunter always a hunter." That stung. Big time. I slapped Naruto on the face, and ran off. I saw a sign for the girls toilets, and ran in. At least they couldn't run in after me without getting some strange looks from other people.

I reached into my pocket once I was safely locked in a cubicle. I took out my phone and with shaky fingers, I managed to text Sasuke. Not a second later, my phone began to ring. I answered immediately.

"Hikari what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm getting a return flight to Japan. Once I arrive, I need you to book me a hotel under someone else's name. I'll pay you back when I have the money," I said.

"Why are you coming back to Japan? You won't be safe here," he said. I sighed.

"I noticed that Naruto had … bite marks, and I commented on it. I didn't get a chance to explain myself before he started off at me. He said if it had been you it would have been different, then he was going on about me being a hunter. Once a hunter always a hunter," I explained.

"Hn. What had you meant to say?" enquired Sasuke. I smiled.

"I was glad he found someone who made him happy, and who he could make happy."

"Dobe, why didn't you try to explain?" Sasuke asked like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"He wants me to go back to Japan, so I will," I said. I heard Sasuke sigh.

"I can't convince you to stay then, Usuratonkachi?" he asked. I laughed softly.

"Not a chance teme!" I said. I heard him chuckle.

"I'll see what I can do. Text me when you get back," he said.

"I will." Then I hung up the phone.

**AN: I no longer have writer's block for this story! I thought of a good plot in the middle of my Spanish exam (weird place but ok lol). So updates should be (hopefully) quicker with Deadly Love!**


End file.
